


Summer Vacation

by captainmullin (spaceduck500)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceduck500/pseuds/captainmullin
Summary: Rosetta and Cagliostro mean well for the Captain of the Grandcypher - they really do. Which is why they took a risk one summer day and slipped Mullin a small gift; one that would thoroughly change their relationship with Rackam.(Explicit NSFW content in chapter 5.)
Relationships: Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this, there is no god  
> i am sorry
> 
> for more of my work: captainmullin on tumblr

The summer vacation had started out pleasant enough. The weather was beautiful, my crew didn't bother me, and there weren't any emergencies - at least, none that involved murderous fish - and I  _ finally _ had some spare time on my hands.  So, I did what anyone would do and took a lot of time for myself hidden away in a secluded beach house, far away from the public eye where I could get some shuteye in.

That is, until this today. Cagliostro and Rosetta had nearly kicked down my front door, saying that they had something important to tell me.

"Captain!~" Rosetta sang, pushing past me entirely and into the small kitchen. "We have a surprise for you!"

I could immediately tell that she was a little inebriated, her tone of voice being more carefree. I glanced at Cagliostro, who was carrying in a couple bottles of wine. 

"Guys, it's only a little after noon-" 

"Oh, hush." Rosetta said, patting me on the head. "Drink with us, please? Just a little?" 

I sighed and Cagliostro gave me a wicked grin. She then poured all of us a generous helping of alcohol, even splashing some over the sides of the glasses I had taken out not a moment earlier.

"Fine, fine. What's the occasion?" I asked, taking a sip. The wine was… oddly sweet yet left a slight sting as it travelled down my throat. 

"No occasion." Rosetta said playfully, giggling a little. I gave her a look. Cagliostro shrugged.

"We heard you'd been hanging out here for almost all of the vacation and wanted to drop by, see how you were doing." 

_ Huh. So my crew does care about me, even a little. _ I thought, then took another drink. Rosetta began to watch carefully as I drank my wine which I found… odd.

"I'm doing fine up here," I finally replied after finishing the glass. "It's quiet, peaceful - at least, until you two burst in. I've been reading mostly and going over crew manifests." 

"What!" Cagliostro suddenly said, scowling: "You're even working on vacation? Really, Mullin?" 

I shrunk under her gaze, deigning to grab more wine in replacement of a reply. 

"And you're not even wearing a swimsuit!" Cagliostro continued, huffing and puffing while gesturing to my attire of a hawaiian shirt and plain shorts.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I shot back, leaning into my chair. "I don't care for swimming, so I don't own anything for it." 

The two that had burst into my kitchen just sighed and exchanged looks of displeasure. I rolled my eyes then stood up. 

"I appreciate the visit but I really should get back to my tasks," I said and Cagliostro sighed loudly. Rosetta tsked. "Captain's work is never done." I gently chided the two.

They nodded and soon left me alone again in the house, a gentle breeze blowing through the open windows.

"Do you think they noticed?" Asked Rosetta once she felt that her and Cagliostro were a good enough distance away from where the captain was staying.

"Hah! Not a chance. Mullin, for all their good intentions, can be a little unobservant. Besides, my potions are always tasteless!" Cagliostro puffed up her chest in pleasure, "I always hate the aftertaste they give me, so I made some of my own. Add a little love magic into that and…" She giggled and Rosetta laughed as well. 

"Well. Let's just say that our dear Captain is going to be a little distracted in a few hours." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rosetta!" 

"Ah, Rackam!" Rosetta waved him over to where she was sitting. "Just the man I was looking for." 

"What's up?" Rackam asked, jogging over from his place as judge of the local sandcastle building contest between some of the crew members. Lyria, Gran and Djeeta were on one team while Lancelot and Vane took another. 

"I was just wondering if you've checked in on Mullin recently? They've been a little isolated during our trip, haven't they?"

"Have they…?" Rackam trailed off as Gran and Djeeta approached with Lyria at the twins' side. 

"What about Mullin?" Djeeta asked, a small frown on her lips: "Didn't you and Caggy see them this morning?" 

"Well, yes, but… they seemed a little off." Rosetta sighed almost dramatically. "Rackam, could you go make sure they're okay?" 

"I guess I could, but why me? I can't do much for 'em if they're sick or somethin'..." Rackam gave a sheepish laugh and Rosetta pouted a little. 

"Why don't we check on Mullin, Rosetta?" Gran offered. "If you're really that worried." 

"No!" Rosetta said suddenly, much to everyone's confusion: "Ah, no, no. I think Rackam should do it… alone. Yes, alone. Too many people might be… uncomfortable." 

"Alright, alright," Rackam said, standing up, "I'll go. Can you all hold down the fort here?"

"Yep!" Said Lyria brightly. Gran and Djeeta just exchanged glances as the helmsman walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit," I murmured under my breath as I stared at my reflection in a window. "What the hell was in that wine?"

My face had quickly become a flushed red only a couple hours after Rosetta and Cagliostro left. It had also become entirely too hot in this damned house. Earlier I had stripped myself of my binder and was about to consider walking around naked when I reminded myself that people can, in fact, see in windows. 

"Shit." I said again to no one in particular.  _ Do any of these books have any information on… potions? Drugs? Gotta be drugs. Who would drug wine, though? Maybe it was an ingredient in the wine. Either way-  _

My train of thought was disrupted by an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach. Shaking my head, I made my way over to a stack of books Sierokarte had left. 

"'Local Flora and Fauna'? Siero, I know you can't hear me, but thank you for adding in a travel guide." I snatched the book and quickly poured over it for any indication of what might be affecting me. If it was a local herb, maybe I could find the counter for it. 

After several minutes of searching, the feeling in the bottom of my stomach seemed to grow stronger and my skin began to itch. I threw the book down in a huff and began to pace the room. 

_ What the hell am I going to do? Argh, I wish I had even an inkling of… wait. There's still some wine left, maybe I could compare the taste to some descriptions? Hmm…  _ I picked up the book again and grabbed other ones pertaining to local plants. I was going to get to the bottom of this. 

Another hour passed and my mouth was dry. At this point, I was drinking water constantly and splashing my face in the bathroom sink to try and rid myself of the stifling heat my body seemed to permeate, but to no avail. 

"Ugh… and on top of that, I feel…" I buried my head into my arms. "Very, very needy."  _ I want to be held so badly it's killing me. I can't exactly pile on blankets to add weight because then it's going to get too hot… this is torture.  _

Then, the doorbell rang. 

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath. I carefully walked to the door and opened it to reveal Rackam. He gave me a grin and a small wave, and then everything hit me at once. 

_ Someone put an aphrodisiac in the wine. Oh, fuck. _

"Uh, hi, Mullin. You look like hell, what's goin' on?" Rackam asked, stepping inside. I couldn't look him in the eye. 

"It's just… a little hot in here." I mumbled, adjusting my shirt collar.

"Really? You have… all the windows open." 

"Yes, well, like I said, it's hot…"  _ Okay. Don't panic. Just… get him to leave and you'll be fine. It's fine, right? Aphrodisiacs only last for a few hours, I can handle this.  _

Noticing we were just staring at each other a little awkwardly, I hurriedly offered Rackam a seat while I closed a couple of the windows to busy myself.

"Rosetta said you might be feelin' ill, is there anything I can do?" Rackam asked once I had finished my task. 

"Did she, now…?" I replied, grabbing an ice pack from the bucket of ice in the kitchen.  _ Hm. Then maybe I was set up? But… why would those two…? _

"Captain?" Rackam reached out to me as I started to sway, my legs starting to give out beneath me. 

"Fuck- I'm- I'm alright," I said, clutching his arm.  _ Shit. Shit. Don't focus on him.  _ "Just a little dizzy. I'll be okay if you leave, though." 

"If ya really didn't want me here, you coulda just said so." Rackam replied, his tone teasing. 

"No! No, that's not-" I looked away and tried to control my voice. "I think- IthinkI'vebeengivenamildaphrodisiac." 

"...What?" 

I groaned and placed the ice pack I had been holding in my hands on my forehead: "I think I've been given a mild aphrodisiac. It was either an ingredient in the wine, or… something else, I don't know. But its fucking  _ hot  _ and you being here isn't- isn't helping." 

“...Is there anything I can do?”

“Leave. The best bet is for you to leave,” I sighed and rubbed my shoulders, trying to get rid of some of the burning sensation. “Please.”

“Are you sure?

" _ Please _ go." My voice was beginning to break and Rackam's presence in the room became almost unbearable. I turned away from the concerned helmsman and began pressing my face against the ice pack once more to try and cool off.

"Mullin-"

" _ Please _ . If you don't, I-" I swallowed hard, trying to compose myself: "I'm going to do something we'll both regret." I could already feel the drug begin to take more control of my body, a steady heat that crawled across my skin that refused to leave. I pressed the ice pack to my neck and nearly moaned at the feeling; I bit my lip in frustration. 

"Why can't I just… help?" Rackam offered, his tone laced with concern and something else I couldn't describe. "I really don't mind." 

"That's not…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say. My mind was starting to fog up.  _ Fuck… I really need a way to shock myself back into a sane state of mind, this can't go on.  _ "I need a shower. Cold." 

"What?" Rackam paused. I just quickly pushed past him into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the water as cold as I could get it.

Over the noise of the shower I could hear Rackam knocking on the bathroom door. Not bothering to take off my clothes, I stepped in and winced at the sudden change of temperature.

I was quickly drenched, my shorts and shirt sticking to me as if they were glued on. No matter how low I made the temperature, my skin still burned hot with need from the damned aphrodisiac. Letting out a small whine I pulled off my clothes in a desperate attempt to shock myself back into a more rational train of thought. 

The water hit my skin like the bite of a bullet, effectively clearing the fogginess in my mind for a bit. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, suddenly realizing just who was standing outside.  _ Fuck.  _

"Are… you okay?" Rackam asked. He must've heard the water turn off.

"I don't know," My voice was strained. I sunk onto the floor and leaned against the door. "Everything in my body is burning with something I can't describe. I don't know how long this stupid thing lasts and I certainly don't want to send myself into shock every hour or so and rack up a water bill." 

"Why won't you just let me help?" 

I internally groaned.  _ You have no idea how many nights I've stayed up thinking about that. Your hands sliding down my arms, kissing me…  _ I buried my face in my hands.  _ The mental image of it is almost too much, let alone actually doing so… _ My thoughts trailed off and I pulled the towel closer to my body.  _ You're going to ruin me one day, helmsman. _

"Mullin? Please talk to me…" Rackam sounded hurt and worried, sending a pang of guilt through me.

"I'm- I'm okay. The best thing is just for me to wait it out. I don't want to force you into doing anything, especially something…" I couldn't get the words out; they hung heavy on my tongue. 

I scrambled away from the door when it opened, revealing Rackam with a concerned look on his face. I glanced away, unable to look him in the eye. 

"...At least let me help you into bed?" 

I couldn't help but laugh at that statement: "Is that a genuine question or an invitation for something more?"

"Only if you want it to be." 

My face went red and I knew immediately that I wanted - needed - to say yes. The potion in my system was starting to run its course again. Rackam gently took my hand and helped me to my feet. 

I damn near melted at the simple touch. I needed to get him away before I would lose control again. I was starting to feel more and more helpless. Rackam carefully led me to the bed where I sat down awkwardly, both of us knowing that what would happen next would define everything. 

"Mullin?" His voice was quiet. I didn't look him in the eye - how could I? - when I gave a gesture of 'yes?' 

"May I touch you?" 

"That's-" I let out an exasperated laugh. "That's a very dangerous question to ask. Every other part of me is begging you to, but-" 

"But what?" Rackam sat next to me, never letting go of my hand. "If you need it, I'm here." 

"You're so  _ stupid _ , helmsman," I squeezed his hand. "You say that, but I just know you'll regret it. And how do I know you're not doing this out of pity?" 

"Captain." It was Rackam's turn to sound exhausted: "You really are dense." 

I was about to retort when his lips very carefully pressed against my own. I couldn't breathe for a moment, allowing myself to take everything in. His beard scratched my chin slightly; his lips were a little dry. I couldn't help but move my hands so they dug into his hair, grounding myself to reality.

"...Do you get it now?" He asked me, breathless. "Let me help you." 

I couldn't argue anymore. I nodded, knowing that I was going to give in from the very beginning - he always was my weakness. 

"What do you want right now?" Rackam asked, cupping my face. "I'll do whatever it is." 

I paused for a moment, then: "Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to the Captain," Rosetta pondered out loud. "I mean, you know how stubborn they are." 

Cagliostro lowered her heart-shaped sunglasses and took a long drink from her cocktail: "100 rupies right now says that they'll come back together tomorrow morning." 

"Caggy dear, are you placing a bet?" 

"Heh. Too chicken, Rosetta?"

"Nonsense. 100 rupies that Mullin can't look him in the eyes." 

"You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

The next minute I was up against a wall, effectively trapped. I felt Rackam's fingers enter me slowly, driving me harder against the wood. I bit back a cry and whined desperately into his shoulder; needing more and more.

"Shh, I've got you, easy…" He breathed into my ear and continued pulling me apart with his fingers. "You're so good for me." 

"Rackam, please-" I whined again, pulling at his hair, "Please, please, please-" 

"Tell me what you want, Mew." Rackam murmured, pressing kisses along my neck. 

"Fuck- I need- want-" I couldn't get the words out and my face began to heat up. " _ Please." _

"Only when you tell me." He slowly slid a third finger in, effectively ruining me. "I'll give you whatever you want, you just need to ask." 

Tears began to form at the corner of my eyes when I felt him bite my neck; I needed more of the helmsman but it was also too much at the same time. His fingers drilled at almost a relentless pace, my legs starting to give out. Rackam pressed me firm against the beach house wall and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. 

Another mark was made upon my neck. Then another. I winced slightly at the pain but whimpered when he stopped. 

"Are you going to ask or do I need to force it out of you,  _ Captain?"  _ Rackam whispered into my ear, his voice low.

I shook my head to the latter question: "N-No, fuck… I- please let me-" 

I was cut off with a kiss and Rackam continued to thrust his fingers in and out. I desperately clung to him, my hands a tangled mess in his hair. I felt my legs begin to shake and he held me steady, anticipating my release. 

My head spun when I finally let go, my legs giving out. I leaned against Rackam for support and he slid his fingers out, wiping them on my discarded towel. I buried my head into his neck and whined again at the loss of touch. 

"Still didn't help, hm?" Rackam asked, petting my hair. "Rest a little while I think-" 

"Don't go," My voice was shaky and tears blurred my vision. "Please stay." 

"Of course I'll stay. Let's move back to the bed." Rackam effortlessly lifted me up and carried me back over to the bed where our night had begun. He set me down gently and laid down as well, silent all the while.

I quickly clung to his side and looped a leg over the top of his; I really wanted more contact despite the aphrodisiac wearing off some. Rackam held me against his chest, carding his fingers through my hair.

"Did that help at all?" Came a whispered question from the helmsman. 

I nodded, a little too embarrassed to form words. Rackam hummed in reply and rubbed my shoulders in comfort. 

We laid there for who knows how long until I felt my skin start to sting again. I groaned into a pillow and wanted to hit something, but Rackam just pulled me closer. 

"That bad, huh? How much didya drink of that potion?" 

I shrugged: "Dunno… I had two glasses of wine that Cagliostro brought…" 

"Hm… are they still in the kitchen?" Rackam asked, an idea sparking in his mind. I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Stay here, I'm gonna take a look at those bottles," Rackam moved to get out of bed but I pouted at him. "I'll be right back, I promise." 

True to his word, Rackam came back with one of the bottles in hand not a few moments later. He sat on the edge of the bed and I followed suit, curious.

"Huh… certainly looks like normal wine to me. What did it taste like?"

"Mm… really sweet," I said. "A little too sweet." 

"That must've been the aphrodisiac or whatever, then." The helmsman frowned which I found cute - although I couldn't tell if that was the potion speaking or myself. Unable to help myself, I pressed a kiss to his cheek and giggled at his flushed expression. Rackam said nothing but pulled me onto his lap. 

"Whatever you drank, it certainly isn't through with you - and neither am I." 

"Wha- don't say that!" I pouted at him again. "That's so embarrassing…" 

Rackam just laughed a little and kissed my neck, ghosting over a few of the marks from earlier. I squirmed in his lap, starting to get a little impatient. 

The helmsman poked my nose: "Stop protesting or I'll make you stay quiet, Mew." 

"I may take that as a challenge," I replied. "I'm very stubborn." 

"Oh really?" Rackam said. Before I could get another word in, I found myself pinned to the bed by my wrists. My ears and face immediately turned red and I became increasingly aware of exactly how strong Rackam was. 

"That's not fair." I said, despite the position we were in. Rackam just hushed me with a chaste kiss. I eagerly reciprocated, trying to ignore the prickle of my skin growing hotter and hotter. Rackam must've noticed though, since I felt his hands sliding down my arms and trailing down my sides. 

With my hands now free, they immediately went to Rackam's hair, running my fingers through the fluffy locks I had always wanted to touch. 

"Breathe-" Rackam pulled away from the kiss much to my displeasure. "I need to breathe, Captain. This thing is really taking its toll on you, huh?" 

I nodded, trying to ignore the stirring heat that was gathering in my legs. Rackam pressed his forehead against mine as we caught our breath. 

"Can I ask you a question?" I said softly. Rackam hummed in response. 

"Is this… are we…" I wrinkled my nose, unsure of how to word it. "Is this a one time thing or something more? Because-" I closed my eyes, trying to focus on what I wanted to say. "Because I want it to be more. I need it to be more. I think about you constantly, Rackam. More than I possibly should, sometimes distracting myself from my responsibilities and… I don't think I could live with myself if we're not on the same page." 

"Sheesh," Rackam smiled and kissed my nose. "If we weren't on the same page, I wouldn't be here right now, tryin' to help you." 

"I… suppose that's true," I said. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood or anything, I just needed to know."

"Don't ever apologize, Cap." He said, kissing my cheek. Then a small smile crossed his face: "Why don't I show you how much I meant what I said?"


	6. Chapter 6

Morning dawned and I already knew I was going to be explaining a lot of things. Mostly to Sierokarte and why the bed was ruined. _ Maybe I'll say it was a… surprise monster attack?  _ I thought to myself as I quietly rolled out of bed to not disturb my sleeping helmsman. 

I began to tidy up, picking up stray clothes and tossing them into a nearby basket. I debated on breakfast before glancing over at the stack of papers on my desk. I sighed and stretched, then began to get to work. 

"You know," Rackam mumbled into my ear and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "Some people… don't work in the morning on their vacation." 

I dropped the pen I was holding, startled from my concentration. I glanced out the window and found that the sun had only moved a little bit. Rackam ruffled my hair and stretched. 

I stood up and pushed my chair in, my body still sore: "Ow, fuck… did I wake you?" 

"Nah, but you probably should've. Woulda prevented you from overworkin' yourself." Rackam said, giving me a look. I sighed. 

"I just… look, I didn't know what to do, okay? I would've felt weird if I had just… stayed in bed and I didn't know if you wanted breakfast, or-" 

I was cut off when Rackam scooped me up into a hug. Careful not to lose my balance, I wrapped my legs around him. 

"You're so cute, Mew." 

"That's!" I felt my face heat up and I pointedly looked away. "A-Anyway, do you want something to eat or not?" 

"Maybe after we get dressed?" 

"...Yeah, that might be a good idea." 

“Mullin!” Djeeta said and made a beeline for me as soon as she spotted Rackam and I walking towards Sierokarte’s shack. I smiled and gave her a hug to which she generously reciprocated, nearly crushing my already sore body.

“Ow- morning, Djeeta.”

“Morning! You finally decided to show up, hm?”

I laughed a little and rubbed the back of my neck: “Sorry, but my vacation consists of peace and quiet - and time away from  _ you. _ ” She pouted a little but soon it was replaced with a mischievous grin once she spotted Rackam a little ways away. 

“Rackam! We missed you last night, where’d you run off to?”

Rackam and I both froze and exchanged a glance. Djeeta just smiled sweetly as we looked away, both of us immediately remembering what had happened. 

“Er, I had to take care of… something on the Grandcypher. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.~”


End file.
